1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a chip package and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the needs of electronic devices in multifunction and compact appearance, semiconductor chips adapted to the electronic devices is not only getting miniaturized, but also face higher and higher challenges, due to the increase in wiring density, of fabricating a semiconductor chip package in subsequent processes. Wafer-level chip package (WLCP) is one of the methods of packaging the semiconductor chip, which the WLCP refers to that all the manufactured chips are packaged and tested, and then the wafer is cut into a single chip package. The miniaturization and the increased wiring density of the semiconductor chip also complicate the structural design and fabrication of the chip package. Therefore, for the manufacture of the chip package the, not only the fabricating cost increases because of the higher requirements of the manufacturing process, but also the risk at the decrease of yield rate. Accordingly, it is important in chip package technology to develop a more reliable chip package and fabricating method that is more suitable for mass production.